With the terminal device technology developing to encompass an increasing number of device types, for example, screen-based devices, screenless devices, wearable devices and household devices, more and more people have become users of such terminal devices, and more and more functionalities and services have become available at such terminal devices. Presently, services provided at terminal devices are generally provided in the form of applications (also referred to as apps), while interfaces for accessing the services provided at terminal devices are generally displayed on a home screen or desktop screen of the terminal devices. Also, different user services are provided through different apps that specialize in servicing a particular type of user needs. For instance, a chat service is provided through an instant messaging app, while an on-line shopping service is provided through an e-commerce user app. Users can manually activate different apps that provide for different services according to the users' needs. Presently, when switching context, the users are required to manually switch from one context-based app to another, which can be inconvenient, time consuming, and sometimes even untimely to accommodate the underlying changes of users' needs for context-based services.